


Content

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Dialogue, Crying, Dialogue Light, Episode: s14e08 Byzantium, Episode: s15e18 Despair, Feelings Realization, Love Confessions, M/M, Smile, Time Skips, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: Cass is okay with dying as long as Dean knows how much he cares. 15.18
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 41





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite things about this scene is Cass' smile. He's happy that after 11 years, he finally gets to confess. And it's also a smile of reassurance. He knows Dean will blame himself for something that's not his fault.

When Cass made the deal to save Jack, he was expecting the price. A life for a life. What he wasn’t expecting was the trigger.

The Shadow wanted him to experience a moment of true happiness. And for a moment, Cass had no idea what that meant.

It wasn’t until Jack was standing up and walking around again that he knew. It had everything to do with Dean, who was helping the nephilim across the room.

Cass excused himself to the bathroom. There, he sucked down a glass of water and tried to think.

The Shadow knew. It knew that ever since their first meeting, Cass had been in love with Dean. It also knew that feeling sure as hell wasn’t mutual.

The angel shut his eyes and swallowed. The weight of everything crashed down on his head.

At some point, they’d reach an uncrossable impasse. And in order to save the world, Cass would break the heart of his best friend.

In the beginning, he was scared. Cass spent the next month on his toes, waiting for the moment to happen. Waiting to be forced into a confession.

But then he realized that wasn’t the point. The love in Cass’ heart was so strong, the Shadow felt the need to rid him of it. He smiled. The fear and pain stopped.

Billie was pounding on the door. Cass paced, Dean’s words distant. He could feel his heart pounding.

This was it. This was the moment the Shadow had predicted. Cass swallowed down the lump in his throat.

When he told Dean about the deal, his reaction was expected: confused and worried. Cass didn’t give him answers. He just started talking.

He talked about how the one thing he wanted, the one thing that could provide him true happiness was the one thing he couldn’t have. He talked about how Dean saw himself a monster, which wasn’t true at all. Cass talked about how selfless the Winchester brother was, how kind and...lovable he was.

As he spoke, a different feeling rose in him. It was one of contentedness. Now that everything was coming out, Cass didn’t fear his impending demise.

He loved Dean. He always had. Cass knew the man would blame himself for what was about to come. His face shifted into a reassuring, sad smile.

“You changed me, Dean.” He flinched at Cass’ declaration.

“Why does this feel like a goodbye?”

“Because it is.” Cass could feel the tears running down his cheeks. He was happy and sad at the same time. “I love you.”

“Don’t do this, Cass.” But he already had. The Shadow was forming, ready to take the angel and Billie.

When Dean turned back around, that same smile was on Cass’ face. The smile telling him it wasn’t a lie, it never had been. The smile reassuring him it was all going to be okay.

The Shadow moved toward them. It took Billie first, quickly and quietly. Cass watched it, fascinated and numb.

He died happy. He died knowing Dean would one day understand.


End file.
